Monster's Call
by QueenTyZula
Summary: Series of oneshots; Azula-centric; Mainly TyZula; now a little Maiko only mentioned *Note* Subject to rating change
1. Chapter 1

"_I guess you don't know people as well as you think you do. You miscalculated. I love Zuko, more than I fear you"._

_I couldn't believe it, did my ears deceive me? Was I dreaming? This wasn't the timid and shy Mai I remembered. The Mai I knew as a child in the Royal Fire Nation Academy for girls would never betray me. She feared me too much. I controlled her like a puppet. Yet, as the words replayed themselves in my head again, I realized this really was my old childhood friend challenging my power. How dare she stand against Fire Lord Ozai's favored child? I knew she needed to be put back in her place._

_"No you miscalculated!" I growled in pure anger at her audacity. "You should've feared me more!" _

_I took a battle-ready stance, concentrating my energy through my two fingers. As I felt the static build in my body, I lashed out towards her, ready to slice a bolt right between her backstabbing eyes. The energy surged through my wrist as Mai revealed her trusty knife until suddenly a flash of pink crossed my path and I couldn't move. As my face hit the ground, I watched as of all people Ty Lee, MY Ty Lee, ran to that traitor, Mai's side yelling, "Let's get outta here!"_

_Was this really happening?_

I jumped out of my dream like I was possessed. I looked around, realizing I was in my huge bedroom.

"Another bad dream, Princess?" A gentle voice said groggily.

I looked in the direction of the voice. The girl lying next to me smiled sleepily.

"I'm fine, Ling, go back to sleep".

My favorite concubine stretched an arm across my torso.

"Did you dream about her again?" She asked.

I turned my head away from her to avoid looking into her eyes. Those eyes and her hair reminded me of Ty Lee. Honestly, that was why I chose Ling. Of Ty Lee's six sisters, she resembled the girl the most. I had been sleeping with her since the Boiling Rock incident when I threw her sister and Mai in jail for their treason. Although, Ling was a nice substitute, she was no Ty Lee and it angered me to think I had allowed myself to be so attached to a person. Fear is the only reliable way.

"I said go to sleep!" I demanded, making the girl jump in fright, much to my delight.

I kissed her cheek to let her know I wasn't that angry.

"I'm so sorry, Princess".

I brought her lips to mine and kissed them madly, hoping to feel the sensation, no the thrill I felt when I was with Ty Lee. I did everything I could think of. I kissed and licked the girl from her head to her toes. I pulled her hair alternated positions even allowed three of my fingers to roam deep within her depths, but despite her obvious pleasure through her moans and sometimes yelps and our gasps for air afterwards, there was still something missing. I turned away from her, unto my back and looked at the canopy bearing the Fire Nation emblem. My dissatisfaction must've shown more than I intended because Ling asked, "You're thinking about my sister aren't you?'

I shrugged. Why lie?

"Since you're psychic now, tell me whether we will win this war or not," I snapped coolly, lifting myself onto my elbows.

Ling smiled, "Princess, you don't have to worry. I won't tell a soul if you wish to visit her," she said.

I shook my head in disgust.

"I don't deal with traitors! Ty Lee can rot for all I care!"

Ling sighed, heavily. "As much as I want you to, I know you don't mean that".

"Ha! And how do you know this? Let me guess, you read auras also?"

"Actually, I can, but I don't have to see your aura to know how strongly you feel for my sister. I know you only sleep with me because I look like her".

It was my turn to sigh. I knew she was right, but I couldn't feel this way for a traitor. I mean, what would my father think of me?

"Just leave it alone, Ling," I said, through clenched teeth.

The girl just looked at me with those beautiful eyes. All I could think of was Ty Lee and her…her…her BETRAYAL. I would not be fooled again! Feeling as if I'd suddenly come to my senses I jumped out of bed and threw my bed-robe on.

"You know what, just get out!" I yelled, madly.

Ling clutched the sheets in utter fear.

"But, Azula?" She started her voice trembling, but I wouldn't hear anymore.

"No, you're just waiting for the chance to betray me just like Ty Lee did. But I'm not a fool! You won't get me! Now get out before I toast you like a fire-mellow!"

Ling stood from the bed and hurriedly dressed before I could count to ten. Before she left, she said something that made me think for a moment.

"I understand why me sister betrayed you. You're nothing, but a heartless, cold MONSTER!" she screamed through her tear-filled orbs before slamming the door behind her. I looked towards the door, briefly contemplating chasing her down.

(Nah) I thought. (There are women who would line up at my feet for a chance to replace her.) I looked away as thoughts of Ty Lee plagued my mind again. I shook my head. It was time I faced it. Ty lee was better off away from me. Like Ling and mother said, I am a monster. So I returned to bed, alone as fitting for a monster.


	2. Chapter 2

"I think you should take their precious hope, and the rest of their land, and burn it all to the ground".

I sat calmly in my reserved place to the left of my father. Who am I kidding? My true place should be to his right, but with weak, little Zuko being the first born, I had to settle for this, at least for now. No worries, Mother's little pet will soon fall hard on his ass when Father finds out that the Avatar is still alive. Luckily, Zuko didn't inherit the talent for lying and I saw completely through his, 'There's no way he could still be alive,' crap.

Soon enough, I was going to be seated on that throne as rightful heir to Lord Ozai and Zuko will be nothing more than the miserable failure he is destined to be. I couldn't get over Father's reaction to my brilliant idea that we burn the Earth Kingdom to a crisp. He was obviously proud. I was instantly in a good mood for the day, being a step closer to the throne. As he yapped on about being reborn in fire, my mind began to wander. I couldn't wait for this to be over so I could celebrate with my girlfriend. I had promised Ty Lee that we would go to Ember Island to watch the stupid play she'd heard about. Honestly, I was really looking forward to "play"-ing with her later tonight.

Finally, Father dismissed us and after a brief moment of gloating to my sorry excuse for a brother, I took off for my room to find Ty Lee sitting on my bed with our bags ready to go.

"Agni! I thought you'd never get here!" She screeched in that high-pitched, overly excited voice I adored sometimes. I braced myself for a hug and savored the kiss afterwards.

"Sorry, you know Father tends to go off on his little tangents every now and then".

Ty Lee shrugged. "Oh, well, it's you and me now. Are you ready to go?"

I licked my lips. Actually, I wasn't ready to go just yet. I wrapped my arms around the girl's waist and yanked her close.

"How about a little personal time before this play?"

Ty Lee giggled, giving me a peck on the nose before wriggling out of my embrace.

"We don't have time, Azula. If we don't leave now, we'll miss the show. Don't worry, we'll get plenty of personal times afterwards".

I grunted in disappointment. Ty Lee was the only person to tell me no and still have all her limbs intact. I didn't know why I was so attracted to her. It had to be those damn eyes or maybe that smile. Damn it all, I don't care! I just can't resist her and she knew it. She picked up our bags and we headed to the air balloons that would get us to Ember Island fast enough to catch the play.

Before we set a foot on the island, I had transformed into a commoner, letting my hair fall from its usual up-do style and wearing my maroon outfit revealing my torso. Ty Lee, likewise, changed into her garments and joined the people of the island. I didn't have to hide my affections for the irresistible acrobat here. So we walked hand-in-hand towards the theatre.

"Tickets?" The attendant at the entrance asked, holding out her hand.

Ty Lee placed two tickets in it and we were escorted to the front row just before the play began. I had to admit, I rather enjoyed the play, especially the act where I easily defeat Zuko.

"Hmm, pretty accurate, but I must say that actress is doing a poor job of acting like me," I whispered to my companion. "I'm not that chipper and for Agni's sake that make-up!"

Ty Lee let out a childish giggle that made me smile. I was about to comment on the Avatar's character's being played by a girl when I heard voices behind us.

"Hmph! Some princess, I hear since Zuko came back, she has no chance in a frozen sun at being the Fire Lord".

(Who dare say that?!) I wanted to turn to face the man, but decided to stay incognito.

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't want that monster for a Fire Lord, anyway. I heard her own mother hated her".

"I don't blame her. Who would love her?"

I was stunned by the impact of the words. It wouldn't have hurt so badly if it wasn't all true. Mother always favored Zuko, I knew of this. I swallowed hard and tried to concentrate on the show. I felt a hand graze over mind and turned to meet Ty Lee's concerned eyes. She had heard it too.

We decided to leave the show early and cancel our dinner plans. I didn't have much of an appetite.

"Azula, you shouldn't worry about those guys. They don't know what they're talking about. Everyone knows that you are the most capable one to take the throne".

I couldn't look at my companion. I sat on the bed with the spread that 'looked like the ocean threw up on it' and looked out the window. I felt Ty Lee sit next to me.

"Oh, Azula, why is this bothering you so much? You know that wasn't true," she said.

I shook my head, "They're right, Ty Lee, My mom hated me and I don't deserve to be loved".

"Says who?" she said, sounding offended.

"Come on, Ty Lee, no one could possibly love me. I am a monster".

Ty Lee smirked. "No, Azula, that can't be true," with that she gave me a long, breathtaking lip-lock before continuing, "I'm afraid of monsters".


	3. Chapter 3

"She's a true prodigy!" Father proclaimed, as a proud smile shown at the corners of his mouth.

After rescanning my acceptance letter into the Royal Fire Academy for Girls, he read it aloud to Mother and Zuko in the family room.

"Well done, Darling," said Mother, while Zuko only grunted out of jealousy.

"Ha, ha! I knew it from the day you were born, My Little Prodigy!" Exclaimed Father, tossing the paper aside and taking me into his huge arms. He swung me around, singing his alma mater from his days at Sozin University.

I can't explain it to this day how it felt to be in Father's arms at the time. With my head hanging over his shoulder, I stuck my tongue out at Zuko, who had yet to be accepted into the Fire Nation Academy.

"Mother!" He yelped like a brat, clinging to Mother's sleeve.

Mother gave me a disapproving look. "Azula! Stop it! You shouldn't tease your brother that way!"

I rolled my eyes as Zuko snickered, however, Mother turned to him also saying, "And you, Young Man, should be happy for your sister. She has worked very hard to accomplish this".

This led to Zuko sulking and my immediate satisfaction.

"Indeed, she has," stated Father as he held me at arms length, "And for your hard-work, how about I take you and your bubbly friend with the gray eyes to the circus tomorrow night?"

I gasped, yet quickly brought my hands to my mouth to muffle my excitement. Father always stressed not to allow your emotions to get the best of you no matter the situation. It was the key to mastering fire-bending. The less emotion involved, the stronger the fire. Father even said that it could lead to me learning how to create and control _lightening._

"Yes, Father, I would like that," I said, reaching for his neck.

Father hugged me and then placed me back on his knee.

It was hard masking my excitement about going to the circus tomorrow. I couldn't wait to tell Ty Lee, who had also been accepted into the academy. I then thought of my other friend Mai. She was the same age as Zuko and had been at the academy for a year, yet she was still my friend and it would hurt her feelings if Ty Lee was the only one invited, not that I cared about her feelings _that_ much, but it would mess with Zuko a bit if he knew that his little girlfriend was going and he couldn't.

"Father, may I invite someone?" I asked.

"Sure, who?"

"Well, my friend Mai would want to come to, if it is ok?"

Father beamed, as if knowing my little game I was playing with Zuko.

"No problem, tell them we will leave as soon as the war meeting for tomorrow is over".

I saw Zuko's eyes bulge at Mai's name being mentioned.

"Ozai, I'm sure your son would like to attend the circus too," Mother said. It was just like her to butt in.

Father turned up his nose at Zuko then looked back at me.

"Well, this is for your sister, so why not ask her?"

Zuko looked over at me with narrowed eyes. Ha, like I'm supposed to be _scared_.

"Girls are _stupid_, remember? So, we are going to the circus by our _stupid_-selves. Now don't _you_ feel _stupid_?"

I grinned, proudly as Zuko put his head in Mother's sleeve. Of course the witch had something to say about my decision.

"Well, that's fine Azula. You go and have fun with your friends. Zuko and I will find something to do here, won't we, Sweetie?" She cradled his face in her palms and kissed his nose, making him chuckle a bit.

I bit down hard on my teeth. What exactly were they about to do that would be more fun than the circus? Oh, how I hate that woman! She never does those things for me. Every time Mother and I talked, it had something to do with Zuko. Normally, it was something _I_ had done to _him_.

I sucked my teeth.

"Father, I'm sleepy," I said.

Father took me into his arms and carried me to bed.

"Good-night, My Little Prodigy. I have some big plans for you in the future," Father said with a grin.

I smiled back at him before closing my eyes and listen to him creep out of my room. It wasn't much longer after Father left when I heard Mother and Zuko enter giggling softly to one another. Until Zuko turned 12, I was forced to share the same room with the brat. Realizing they thought that I was asleep, I kept my breathing low, but listened attentively into their conversation.

"Alright, Sweetheart, it's time for bed. We have an early day tomorrow. I told your uncle that we would meet him first thing in the morning," whispered Mother.

"Great, I can't wait to visit Uncle".

I wanted to laugh my head off. Zuko would rather skip the circus to visit that scumbag Iroh? How stupid could he be?

"Well, Dear, I will call for you first thing in the morning," said Mother and I heard a soft kiss being placed somewhere on Zuko.

"Ok, Mother, Good-night".

With Mother finally gone, I decided to have a bit more fun with the dweeb. I sat up in bed and lit a candle with my finger.

"Great, I can't wait to visit Uncle," I repeated in an over-exaggerated tone.

"Leave me alone, Azula".

I examined my fingernails for a moment, thinking of something else to bother him with.

"Just wait, when you visit Uncle tomorrow you'll see that all they want you there for is target practice. Too bad you can't come to the circus and at least be lunch for the animals," I said with a laugh.

"Shut-up, Azula, you're just naturally mean 'cause you don't know any better. You think you're _so_ perfect and you're on your own pedestal. Mother says monsters like you will one day meet their downfall".

I narrowed my eyes. Not considering that Zuko could have been lying, I wandered _did Mother really say that_? She thinks that I'm a monster? No wonder she treated Zuko better! Out of anger, I grabbed the candle from my nightstand and threw it on Zuko's bed, howling with laughter as he kicked and screamed like a baby, even wetting his pants before he put out the burnt spot in his pajamas.

_Hmm…,_ I thought on my mother, _it takes a monster to know a monster._


	4. Chapter 4

"Take them somewhere I'll never have to see their faces again and let them rot!"

The shock of it all was still burning in my brain. First Mai now Ty Lee, of all people, _betrayed_ me! I watched the guards take them with my eyes locked on my acrobat's sweet, gray ones until my own began to burn with the intensity of a thousand suns. Just moments before we left for this bloody hole they call The Boiling Rock, she was all mine. Had she forgotten so quickly? How I held her and how she told me over and over how much she loved me and would never do anything to hurt me?

"Wait!" I called to the guards as they began to escort them towards the prison.

Both girls turned but my eyes, although still burning, were fixated on the girl in pink.

"Take her away," I said only glancing briefly at Mai before turning my attention back to Ty Lee. "But bring that one to me".

Ty Lee's expression was cold and I had to admit it hurt to see her that way, but I needed some answers.

"Drop me," I stated, coolly.

"But Prin--,"

"Didn't you hear what I said!?" I snarled.

The guards heeded, but gently set me down on my knees. I wonder what my father would have thought to see a princess bowing before someone of lower class? He would have certainly laughed and called me weak, no doubt, but at this moment I could care less of what anyone dared to say about my actions. All I could focus on was her, my acrobat, the only person in the world who loved me. Although I couldn't move my arms, I made a painstaking effort to be as erect as possible despite being on my knees.

"Let her go," I commanded and the guards did as they were told.

For a moment we just stood there looking into the other's eyes. I thought of Ty Lee's gift for reading auras and wandered what mine must look like.

"Why did you do it, Ty Lee? What about the things you said? Did you mean them?" I asked, trying to keep a steady voice.

I had already allowed the acrobat the pleasure of seeing me in this vulnerable state. Not to mention countless other times as well. There was a brief moment of silence between us until finally Ty Lee dropped to the ground in front of me, looking at me with those soft eyes as if she were about to cry.

_The only person in the world who loved me._

"Azula, I just couldn't let you do that. You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you".

I shook my head. "What are you talking about!? Don't you realize what you just did? You betrayed me for-for Zuko and his stupid girlfriend!" I leaned closer to her and hissed in a tone only we could hear. "You're just like my mother".

Ty Lee's eyes widened as if I was about to pierce her heart. "No Azula," she whispered back, "I didn't do it for Zuko or Mai. I did it for you. Think about what would have happened if I just sat by and let you kill Mai? No matter if she's Zuko's girlfriend, she's still our _best_ friend. In the end, you still would have been hurt".

I straightened my form and narrowed my eyes. I still wasn't done. There was one more answer I needed to hear.

"So if that's the case, Ty Lee, come with me," The little acrobat looked at me questioningly. "I will ask my father to pardon you for everything once the war is won".

The acrobat smiled brightly as she leaned in to kiss me. I could feel the eyes of my soldiers burning in our direction as I allowed myself to be kissed by this amazing circus wonder, but I didn't care. I needed Ty Lee for reasons I couldn't explain to anyone. Her kiss was my answer or so I thought when we broke the lip-lock and she looked at me with those sparkling eyes again before verbally answering, "Thank-you Azula, but no, I can't watch you do this to yourself anymore. I love you too much to watch you turn into that evil man you call your father".

Had it been anyone else, I would not have hesitated to cast them over for a nose dive into that boiling water. Instead, I listened to her words as if they were a jury's indictment.

_The only person in the world who loved me._

"Since seeing you again at the circus, I knew you had changed, but I had hoped that somewhere I'd find that little girl I was honored to call my best friend. She's still there, Azula, and no matter how hard you try to muzzle her, she will remain there. This war is not yours and you know it and I won't have anymore to do with it".

With that she began to stand back on her feet, but the feeling in my left arm had returned I grabbed her wrist, forcefully pulling her back down and nearly growling at her as I spoke in a final attempt to sway her.

"How dare you turn me down!? What about us, Ty Lee? What do you expect me to do?"

"I hope that you will find it in your heart to forgive me, but I hope most of all that you will find your own way. As for us, I love the real you and until you realize that you can't be Ozai we can't be together".

She took her free hand and pried my fingers loose despite both our tear filled eyes. _I love you _I wanted to yell after her as the guards took her away from my sight, but I refrained from it because my father calls love weak and I'm far from weak! By this time I had regained all feeling in my body and I stood on my own.

Later that day, I demanded that the warden allow Ty Lee a large enough room to accommodate her stay at the Boiling Rock until after the war is won.

"Make sure she is as comfortable as a prisoner can be. If I hear a single breath about anything happening to her, I will personally tear you limb from limb and feed you to my pet lizards," I had told him.

"Princess, your brother and his friends used the flying balloon you arrived on as an escape mechanism," a guard called as I walked towards the edge overlooking the boiling water.

_My brother, he was the reason why my elite team betrayed me. He was the reason why Mother did not love me. I'd given him what he wanted. I helped him share in the glory of defeating the avatar. I was even going to allow him a little credit for stopping the invasion during the day of black sun, but no! I'm still the one who's left with the short end stick. First he took Mai, which was fine. The little bitch could burn in flames with him for all I care, but then he took Ty Lee. The only person in the world who loved me…_

"What do you want us to do, Princess?" asked another guard, after we'd arrived with a flock of balloons cornering the traitor and his friends at the Western Air Temple.

I stared towards the opening of the temple. I could feel myself losing it, but I had to remain focused. There was no way they could get out alive, besides I was tired of taking prisoners.

_The only person in the world who loved me._

"Kill them".

My mind and body went numb. I no longer felt anything for human life that day, especially Zuko's. Maybe it was the monster in me.


	5. Chapter 5

"Some prodigy." A low, croaking voice said followed by several seemingly distant chuckles.

I felt my eyes open slightly to see of all people, Zuko, standing before me with his arms across his chest and his eyes narrowed. I felt something within me snap when I noticed the garments he wore.

_How dare this traitor wear the garments of the Fire Lord? I am the pride of the Fire Nation, not him!_ I thought, feeling the chi within my limbs boiling and my fingers ignite until a strong pair of hands gripped my wrists and pull on something, making me cringe from the burning sensation of a rope and blocking of my chi.

"Now, now, Princess, we mustn't anger the young Fire Lord," the voice sneered behind me.

I quickly recognized it as Mai's uncle, the warren appointed to the Boiling Rock Prison. I took my focus briefly away from Zuko to scan my surroundings. The room was small and bare other than the chair I was bonded to and Zuko with his minions surrounding me like vultures on all sides. There was one small source of light being held by the warren who was so close to me that I could smell his foul breath. Realizing I was trapped, I looked back to my big brother for answers. He stood fast in front of me as if watching a caged dog.

"See something you like?" I snarled.

Zuko took a deep breath as if it was hurting him to speak.

"No," he began. "I don't like seeing you like this, Azula, and that's why I'm here. I want to help you."

"Help me! How so Zuko? Hmm let me guess, by just throwing me in the cooler for the rest of my days right?"

"Azula," he attempted to interject, but I wasn't finished.

"Oh, I'm so sorry dear Fire Lord. Why don't you put my head high on a stake for all to see?"

Zuko opened his mouth to respond, but I was on a roll now.

"Aren't you happy, Zuko? You've taken everything away from me. What else could you possibly do other than take my life? I'll help you," I threw my long, messy ebony hair over my shoulders in an effort to look dignified.

"I give you permission to kill me." With that, I burst out in laughter. Zuko and the others didn't think it was so funny.

"She's a lost cause," I heard my brother mumble as he turned away.

"You're a weakling, Zuko!" I yelled after him. "You didn't win that battle, that peasant, water-tribe girl did!" I howled in laughter as I continued watching him walk away to freedom. I knew my words had to hurt. It surprised me that he didn't cry like a baby from my insults. I continued my cackling until the warren and his men threw me behind the bars of my cell.

"Hmph! You little monster! Your brother was going to place you under house arrest instead of leaving you here. You should be ashamed for insulting him," hissed the warren.

I turned my back to him and brought my knees to my chest. After moments of feeling his eyes bore a hole into my back, muffled cries echoed in my cell and my shoulders shook lightly. The warren, sensing his words had touched me somehow, opened the cell and stood behind me.

"I'm sorry," I managed to say.

Placing a hand upon my shoulder he answered, "It's ok. I may find it in my heart tomorrow to ask the Fire Lord to return."

"I'm sorry," I repeated.

"I heard you the first time," he said gently.

I repeated the phrase three more times before he swirled me around in frustration and squealed in agony when a well-placed lightning bolt struck his heart, causing him to collapse on the floor. By this time I couldn't muffle my cries of laughter any longer as I stood in a wobbly stance, aiming blue fire at each of his men until all were face down on the cold stone floor. I didn't take much effort to fight my way to the top of the facility. I learned quite well how to dodge enemies from Ty Lee.

_Ty Lee--_ I thought overlooking the ocean from atop the gondola. I remembered the two of us fighting side-by-side. I could always depend on her. She worshipped me, revered me and sometimes I believed she loved me.

I shook my head in an attempt to regain control over my thoughts._ Zuko, you took everything from me. I'm going to get it back._

Thank Agni, Zuko and his men were just beginning to set sail. Despite aching wrists, I managed to propel myself unto the boat from a cliff off the island, only to be spotted by one of the female guards, whom I easily defeated without the use of flames and stripped of her clothes before gently throwing her into a closet with her mouth, wrists and ankles bound. Dusting my collar passively, I rejoined the other bodyguards surrounding the Fire Lord. Through my helmet, I felt my chi boil as my brother started for his chamber, completely unaware of how close I was. It was a wonder he couldn't feel my hatred as he passed me in the line up.

"We are ready to set sail for home, Captain."

As I followed everyone else with a salute, I strained to keep control of my sanity.

_If only you knew how close I am big brother. I've got all the cards and it's my call. _


	6. Chapter 6

**I couldn't help it, I've turned this little drabble series into a mini-story and please note the change in rating: T--M. Let me know what you think and thanks for reading.**

"_Dad's all the way at the end of the hall then down a secret stairwell to the left. I'm sure he'll be more than happy to see you now."_

_As I sprinted away from the Avatar and company, I could have somersaulted back onto the flying balloon awaiting me at the end of the tunnel._

What a prodigy you are_. I thought; watching the Avatar's bison float out of sight. _Who else could have sabotaged a huge invasion plan while being completely defenseless?

_"Should we follow, Princess?" asked a soldier._

_"No, they'll be back." I assured him, besides I was in a hurry to call it a day. My back had begun to ache from the blow that blind witch had dealt and with my adrenaline pumping like it was, I was anxious to get back and celebrate with a certain acrobat. My father hadn't wanted to see me that night, surprisingly._

Hmm…wonder what his problem is? Guess he's tired_. I thought briefly as I neared my chambers and Ty Lee._

_"Oh, Azula, you're alright! I was so worried!" the girl exclaimed wrapping her arms around me as soon as I entered the room._

_"What did you expect? That I'd fail?"_

_Squeezing her arms tighter, she answered._

_"No, you're the most perfect girl in the world, remember?"_

_I grinned, kissing the spot where her hairline and forehead meet. Her scent teased my nostrils; I felt my body heating quickly._

_"Hmm… looks like someone has some extra energy," the acrobat seductively said._

_I snickered. She must have been reading my aura. I briefly pondered on what it must look like before taking a fistful of her ponytail, pulling her head to one side to kiss her exposed neck. Hearing her cries of pain and pleasure only encouraged me to lead her to my bed. We couldn't get our clothing off fast enough as our tongues tussled back and forth in the other's mouth. Our hands were everywhere like long-last lovers. All that we were aware of was one another._

"You there! Wake up!"

I opened one lazy eye to see a man dressed in a commander's uniform scowling down at me from where I laid somewhat peacefully on a cot.

"Sir?" I managed to half-grunt. It was embarrassing to be addressing this peasant.

_Hmph! If only you knew who I was. You'd probably drown yourself for such disrespect!_

I wanted to chuckle at the thought, but managed to keep a straight face.

"Don't 'sir' me! Get up! It's your damn shift!" he growled.

Feeling my sanity wavering, I cleared my throat before answering him.

"Right away, Sir," I answered through clinched teeth.

I could have spat in his face as I walked past him towards the ship's deck, but what royal woman would do such a thing? The sky was dark, yet vibrant with its stars. Everyone was asleep except me and another male guard assigned to keep watch over the Fire Lord's chamber.

_Such a grand opportunity._ I thought as I mimicked the male soldier's stance with my feet spread parallel with my shoulders and my hands behind my back. Beyond the door we were guarding, Zuko was peacefully sleeping.

"Hi," the young man said nervously.

I only grunted back. Judging by his voice, the boy wasn't much older than Zuko.

_He should be a piece of cake._ I thought.

"Yeah, I don't get why we still have to guard the Fire Lord. I mean, the war's over and with his sister," he paused for a moment. "I heard she really was a monster. Yet with her all the way back at the Boiling Rock. There's no danger," the boy babbled.

_How little you know._

"I'm just ready to get to Kyoshi Island tomorrow. My girlfriend joined them a year ago, so I'll get to see her."

This caught my attention.

"Kyoshi Island?" I repeated.

"Yeah, according to the admiral, the Fire Lord wanted to visit some friends of his before returning to the Fire Nation."

This was interesting. During my first couple of months of incarceration, Ty Lee had sent me numerous letters about her life as a Kyoshi warrior. Of course, I didn't write back, so she eventually stopped, but now I have the chance of seeing her again. Besides it's too risky to kill the Fire Lord now.

_You get to keep your life for another day, Dear Brother, but I'm going to get to you very soon._


	7. Chapter 7

"_Who are you? The Avatar's fangirls?"_

_"Oh, I get it! Good one, Azula"._

Even after the boy and I finished our shift, I couldn't force myself back asleep. Most of the night my mind was plagued with thoughts of the acrobat, I remembered my anger towards her for joining the enemy. She had been like every other person in my life I'd given a little trust to and they used it against me. My father's infamous words echoed in my head.

_Trust is for fools._

I had to remember this in case I saw her again when we reached Kyoshi. I couldn't allow her another chance to exploit a weakness. Finally, after my eyes couldn't take the stress of staying open, I drifted asleep.

The sounds of scurrying quickly disrupted a peaceful dream where I was violently shoving my top pin down Zuko's throat and watching him suffer slowly.

"What the--" I started, but one of my female roommates interrupted me.

"Get dressed, the commander needs everyone lined up outside the ship before the Fire Lord gets there".

"Hmph, damn the Fire Lord," I grumbled under my breath as I solemnly climbed from my top bunk and freshened up with the others; ignoring their confused looks when I changed everything, but my helmet to avoid blowing my cover.

"What?" I finally snapped. "Ever heard of a bad hair day?"

The girls turned away and chattered about me in a huddle.

_Wait until I have my crown back. I'll have each of their heads as ornaments. _I amused myself.

"Attention!"

The girls suddenly filed out of the room. I followed them to the small island where we were greeted by the Kyoshi warriors standing before us. I quickly spotted Ty Lee, two people down from myself.

"Welcome, Fire Lord Zuko," greeted the group's leader with a slight bow.

Ty Lee had addressed her as Suki in one of the letters she sent to me. Zuko stood tall in front of her. The male soldiers stood shoulder to shoulder from his left and right sides while the females stood firm on the ship. I took a spot closest to the end of the line and searched for Ty Lee in the midst of green below. Surprisingly, none of them had on their signature white facial paint, so it didn't take long to spot her at Suki's right side. A pang of jealousy flowed through my veins and I exhaled deeply to relieve it.

"Shh!" hissed a girl positioned next to me.

I rolled my eyes and returned my attention back to Zuko and Suki.

"Please, Suki, none of the formalities. Is Sokka here?"

"Actually, yes, he didn't mention you were coming today".

"I know; I just came from the Boiling Rock. It was a complete waste of my time," he said.

Suki laid a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault, you know. She had it coming".

_Bitch._

"Yeah".

"Well, come on, I'm sure you're starving," Suki said gesturing for Zuko to follow. Everyone was about to leave the beach when the acrobat in green cart-wheeled between them.

"Zuko, how's Azula?" She asked.

"Like, I said before, there's no helping her".

"But, maybe you should try again next week".

"Doubt it". He grunted and signaled for the commander to put us at ease before following Suki and the warriors. All, but Ty Lee left for the village. The girl instead took off in another direction down the beach where she finally sat down with her knees to her chest, staring out at the ocean.

_Does she really care that much? _I wondered.

"Alright, don't wander far! The town's people still fear Fire Nation soldiers, so by dusk, I need everyone back in the ship except those guarding the Fire Lord!"

_Whatever. _I thought turning to walk towards Ty Lee.

"What do you want?" She bitterly asked when I was within inches of her.

"Well, I hate for you to get into any danger sitting outside by yourself."

"Believe me; I can take care of myself".

"I'm sure, but I have a duty to the Fire Lord," I said through slightly clenched teeth.

"No you don't."

The response caught me off guard with its fierce bluntness.

"Excuse me?"

The Kyoshi warrior looked up to make eye contact with me. I took notice of the knot forming in my stomach. She was still as beautiful as ever. "Your aura, there's something off about it. Who are you?"

The statement made me smirk a bit. Ty Lee hadn't changed much.

"My aura couldn't tell you?"

The acrobat's eyes widened with fear and hopefulness

"It can't be. Agni, is that you, Azula?"

Not wanting to give away so easily, I calmly responded, "Azula? How could you mistake me for that monster?"

However, Ty Lee didn't respond verbally. Instead, the girl stood and wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me close until our lips locked like the Boiling Rock's cell doors. Almost instantly, I grabbed the girl's hips to push her away, yet I found the task impossible as the kiss deepened and my heart was pounding like the beat of the Fire Nation's ceremonial drums. All thoughts of vengeance and betrayal faded with each thrust of our tongues. There was no need for words. Only the salty taste of Ty Lee's tears spilling onto my lips was enough for a thousand words. We shed each others clothing until there was nothing left. It felt as if we were alone on this island. Only briefly did my sense of reality return to survey our surroundings. It was morning so there was no cloak of dark to conceal our completely naked bodies. A sense of worry arose in my stomach, but a gentle stroke against the spine from the gorgeous-eyed girl beneath me sent my senses haywire forcing me to submit to passion.

Like an expert, I lightly placed a palm on her slightly tanned cheek, gently pushing her head back to expose a flawless neck and making her body arch towards the heavens. A soft moan escaped her lips as I sucked softly on the side of her neck and allowed my right hand to roam over two beautifully full breasts that I'd missed so much. I finally couldn't resist trailing kisses down until I finally reached a bulging nipple and wrapped my lips around it. Ty Lee twisted and writhed at the gesture as if she would explode at any moment. Satisfied with my work so far, I continued to touch her everywhere and tease her breasts with my mouth, listening to her breathing quicken each time one of my hands glided near her inner thigh.

"Please, Azula," she managed to beg, yet I ignored her and continued with gentle motions and kisses. I had other plans in mind. Before, I had only dreamed of doing this to her, but now the opportunity had presented itself. I could feel the acrobat's temperature rising beneath me. There was no doubt that she was nearing her peak, so I swiftly, but carefully slid lower and lower until her womanhood was staring me in the face. I took an index finger and stroked her outer folds to Ty Lee's delight. With sheer boldness I grabbed the roundness of her sandy behind and pulled her yet closer, replacing my finger with my tongue as if paying homage, making her squeal as I probed like she was made of honey and I was the bee.

"Oh, Agni!" she gasped, her breathing short and quick.

At this, I stopped abruptly.

"What are you--" she blurted in dazed disappointment. She quieted when I placed a finger to my lips and stood above her. Her mouth slowly formed a perfect O, as I grasped the backs of both her knees spreading them apart as far as possible to make room for my own legs to step between the space and I took a seat atop her so our womanhoods could touch. It didn't take long for us to get into a common rhythm nor for us to reach our peaks together. It couldn't have been timed better. My acrobat howled in pleasure and I pulled our faces together as I felt my own ecstasy and we shared our moments of bliss wrapped in one another's arms.

I couldn't remember the last time I'd awakened with a smile on my face. After our morning dance on the beach, my acrobat and I somehow managed to slip past the wandering guards in town and into Ty Lee's small cottage where we continued part two, three and four of our sexual escapades on her comfortable little pink bed. Slightly opening my eyes, I surveyed the small space. The contortionist had it decorated much like her dressing room at the circus with an array of pink colors splattered about. The room consisted of a small pit to cook with, an average-sized bathing pool, a bed large enough to fit us comfortably and numerous stuffed animals, including a replica of the Avatar's huge bison. The cottage was very humble compared to life in the palace. Normally, seeing such bright colors would make me hurl, but I could care less. All that mattered to me at the moment was the messy haired, gray-eyed girl nuzzled against my shoulder.

_I wish this didn't have to end._ I thought, knowing the danger I was putting the girl, I couldn't help but adore, in.

If Zuko were to find out, it would get ugly. My mind suddenly switched gears. _Zuko, I still have unfinished business with you._ The Fire Lord still needed killing and with the nightfall just around the corner what was a better time? I kissed Ty Lee's forehead gently while likewise sliding away from her to keep from waking her up.

After slipping into my armor, I successfully left the hut quietly only to meet that stupid, guard boy creeping from another cottage. We both jumped and gasped when we touched backs. Instinctively, I grabbed his throat, making him croak, "No, no! Please, it's just me!"

I grunted in disappointment that it wasn't Zuko I was holding. Finally, I released him.

"Uh, well, I guess this is awkward."

I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"What are you talking about?"

The guy rubbed the back of his neck before chuckling, "Let's just say you and you girlfriend are hot."

My eyes bulged. How'd he know? How much did he know? I grabbed and pulled him close nearly growling, "You better not mention a word--"

"Hey! My lips are sealed. What you and your cute girlfriend do is your business. Besides, my sister likes girls too so I won't look at you different."

_Hmm._ I thought. _He's not acting as though he knows who I really am._

Releasing him again, I watched as he adjusted his armor and helmet. There was no sign of fear in his eyes. It was safe to assume that my cover wasn't blown.

"How much did you see?"

The boy chuckled bashfully. "I didn't exactly see anything, I heard enough though from just standing outside."

I couldn't help chuckling to myself and began to walk away towards Zuko's special cottage.

"Hey, you're on duty again too? Great! I am too".

"Great," I repeated with much less excitement as I kept walking. I heard his feet running after me.

"You know why don't you go back to your girlfriend, tonight?" I piped when the cottage was in sight. "I can handle it by myself."

The boy stopped in his tracks.

"Huh? Are you sure?"

I shrugged, but didn't look behind me.

"Sure, it's fine. I'm sure she misses you. Besides, the war's over. There's no threat against the Fire Lord anymore, remember?"

"Thanks, um, hey I never caught your name".

"I never threw it," I responded, not slowing my pace.

When I faced the door to my brother's cottage, I could feel the many years of hatred I felt for him. They all led up to this moment. I took a quick glance around me before swiftly entering. There he was sprawled out across the huge bed reserved for him. Due to his loyalties to Mai, he had no use for concubines and therefore was completely alone.

_This is going to be too easy._

I crept to the edge of the bed and listened as his soft snoring lingered in the room. I could feel my blood boiling. Vengeance was so sweet. I took a knife tucked within my armor into my hand and set it afire. Then I walked across to the side where his face was turned. I wanted to watch him suffer.

_Here's your monster! _I thought raising the sharp blade well above my head and thrust downward with all my might. Suddenly, Zuko's eyes popped open and he took wrists between his fists with the blade merely inches from his chest.

_That prison has weakened me._ I thought as I struggled to drive the knife in his throat, but Zuko seemingly effortlessly held his ground.

"Who are you?" asked the Fire Lord. "Why are you doing this?"

I still had my helmet on so he had no clue as to who I was.

"Azula, stop it!" Ty Lee's voice rung out from behind me.

Before I could respond, the acrobat had joined Zuko's hands in his attempt to take the knife. We struggled a little longer before the knife flew into the air and across the room. Breathing heavily, I retreated several steps back, yanking off the helmet and dropping it.

"How--" Zuko began, but I interrupted him, turning my attention to the acrobat.

"Ty Lee, stay out of this! It's none of your business!" I practically screamed at her.

The girl took cautious steps towards me until she was directly between us.

"Azula, you don't want to do this. I can't let you do it."

I stared in bewilderment. She'd done it again! After all of the "I love yous" she'd betrayed me again. I wasn't going to let her deter me this time. Did she forget who I am?

"Well, that's too bad because I'm going to kill him whether you _let_ me or not!"

Ty Lee's eyes seemed to glisten from the tears forming in them.

"Then do it!" exclaimed Zuko. With that, I readied my stance. I was more than ready to finish this.

"No! Is this what you really want? Just to kill Zuko, is that what you want, Azula?"

_I want you, as well._ I dismissed the thought immediately; this was not the time for weak emotions. A grunt was the response to her.

"Ok, you kill Zuko, then what?"

I paused. Surprisingly, I hadn't thought of what I'd do if I'd ever killed Zuko. I guess maybe I thought I'd never get an opportunity.

"Then what, Azula?" repeated Ty Lee as if I hadn't heard her the first time. "You'll go back to rotting in prison forever--"

"He took everything from me!" I suddenly blurted, my emotions were taking control. That wasn't good.

"No, Azula, you still have a chance. That's why Zuko's been trying to talk to you. We agreed to letting you live with me in exchange for your cooperation. It took some time, but he finally came around."

"I'm reconsidering it, now."

The acrobat spun on her heels to plead to him, "Please, Zuko, you promised."

"What?" I asked, confused.

Ty Lee took a deep breath.

"I told Zuko about us. I knew you'd come back to me, but I wanted to make sure you did it on your own and you did. Zuko promised that if you agreed to come back, he'd let you stay."

"I didn't specify on what grounds," he piped again.

I was about to respond when the girl nearly tackled me into a bear hug. "We can do this, Azula, but you have to want it."

I looked at her, then Zuko. Since the Boiling Rock, killing my brother was all I focused on.

"I really think you can change with Ty Lee's help, Azula. Now that dad's gone, there's no one to stop you from getting what you really want. Hey, if you impress me enough, I may even restore your title."

"My title," I gasped.

"Yeah, I know you want that more than anything," said Ty Lee.

"No," I said plainly. "No, I want you more than anything, Ty Lee." I wrapped my arms around her waist gently.

Her eyes gazed at me with pure, beautiful passion.

"I will be there every step of the way. I believe in you." She said assuringly.

"You know if you agree to stop this killing craze. It could be arranged for the circus freak to be your official consort," Zuko said as he took several cautious steps towards us.

"You can't. It's against the Fire Nation's natural order."

"Ahem, I am the Fire Lord, Sis."

I nodded. _How could I forget that?_

"You'd do that for me?"

"That's what Mother would want and honestly it wasn't fair how Father treated you, either. I think you deserve better, besides there are some things you need to know. Maybe it'll change some of your thoughts on the war. That is if you don't kill me first."

I smirked.

"Why would I do that, Dear Brother? That would be monstrous."

FIN


End file.
